Best of the Tourettes Guy (Episode 1)
The 'first episode '''of the ''Best of the Tourettes Guy ''series was uploaded on October 23, 2007 by waynebarnhart. The video has over 4.9 million hits and is the most viral of the original four. The video stars Danny, a 30-year Tourette's sufferer, in all sorts of hilarious scenarios. Danny, and Shirlena are live in Ohio. Plot A Customer Inquiry Danny calls Colgate consumer affairs, filing a complaint. He says that he bought the Colgate toothpaste with tartar control, and it made him feel "like a piece of shit!" The person on the other end of the call puts him on hold, and "Every Breath You Take" plays. Danny hopes aloud that it will be the Puff Daddy cover of the song and nods his head. As the song progresses, it turns out to be the version by The Police, causing Danny to angrilly roll his eyes and loudly yell, "FUCK!" among other swears "Damn It!" and "Holy Shit!". He then restates his complaint to the other person. When the person asks if he'd like a refund, Danny yells, "I PISSED!" as the cameraman looks down at his pants and notices that they are wet temporarily as he hangs up. Drive-Thru Troubles Danny orders two cheeseburgers with pickles and ketchup at a restaurant drive-thru. He then says that he doesn't want "a bunch of ''bull SHIT!" He then continues, ordering a biggie fries and "some shit to drink!" Rude Awakening Danny's psychiatrist has allegedly set up this scenario, having Danny obliviously sleep next to a giant blue M&M while some music plays. When he wakes up (when the music stops), rolls over, puts on his glasses, and sees the M&M, he says, 'WHAT THE FUCK!" He then follows it with an assortment of random swears. 51 minutes later, he tries to roll over and touch the M&M, but tips the bed over in the process. He then yells, "ASS!" According to the original TourettesGUY.com video, the camera had been hidden in the closet, and that when the tape had been originally filmed, they didn't think anything else happened after Danny cussed out the M&M.. 2 years later, as they were going through old tapes, they found that he had fell off his bed 51 minutes after the original incident. He had been sleeping on an air mattress prescribed for his back problems. (This is a reference to a video from the SAKs channels where a girl's life gets invaded by M&Ms. Except in this one, Danny does not see a lot of M&Ms Scooby Doo Danny, wearing green pants and a black-orange striped shirt, narrates a memory of his while the camera zooms in on his face. When there was a Scooby Doo and Friends ''marathon on Cartoon Network, he watched all twelve hours of it. When it ended, he yelled: "Shit." Can’t do Shit without your balls! Danny, on the phone, says "Uh huh. Uh huh. ''Are you shitting me?" the door opens on him. It accidentally hits him, causing him to splash some his drink and yell, "FUCK!" He then calls his son who hit him an asshole, causing them to apologize. He then slurs, "You can't do shit without your balls! Piss!" Lotto Numbers Danny is watching the results of a lottery. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to win any of them, certified by the profane outbursts he has when each number is revealed. He even takes off his neckbrace and throws it to the floor. 5 Cent Sundays Danny, once again on the phone, says "I don't want to switch phone companies. You can stick those 5-cent Sundays up your fucking ass!" He then hangs up. Banana Danny drunkenly hits his head into some of the doors and rolls it around. When he can focus, he says to someone talking offscreen, "Why don't you make like a banana, and shit?" (instead of saying split) The Bathroom Dilemma danny's son says, "Yeah, he's cussin'." as Danny swears loudly. When he opens the door, he drinks his beer and says "Pissing out the window and shitting out the window are two different things!" He then attacks the camera, and after a few seconds it winds up at the bottom of the stairs. Danny then says "I'll throw my shoe at your faggot ass!" He then takes off his shoe and throws it at the camera. What About Dom While a picture of Dom DeLuise is shown, Danny says that "Dom DeLuise, used to be a chef on TV, but now he just sits at home with his ass up his ass!"